Skywalker Shuffle
by ibelieveintruelove
Summary: Music-inspired drabbles about a galaxy far, far away...
1. Let The Beat Build

_Summary: _A collection of Star Wars drabbles inspired by music.

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing!

_A/N_: I saw this done in another fandom, where you just let your iPod play and then write little drabbles for each song that comes up. You can only write for as long as the song is playing, and you're not allowed to skip songs. I tried it awhile ago as a fun writing excersice, and I really liked it. I'll post these up here every now and then for anyone who's interested :) Also, I apologize for the very wide variation in song choices...not all of these would be an obvious choice for a Star Wars inspired fic...but there's no skipping allowed! So just go with it.

* * *

><p><span>Skywalker Shuffle<span>

by: ibelieveintruelove

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Let The Beat Build – Lil Wayne _(Anakin and Ahsoka)_

**_"As I hit the kill switch, now that's how you let the beat build..._**

**_And the beat go boom, ba-boom, ba-boom"_**

.

.

Anakin stared at the pristine white floors of the hospital, breathing deeply while slowly clenching and unclenching his fists. He knew that letting his anger control him was never the answer, but at this point Anakin really couldn't see anything wrong with it.

Because those Force-damned _Seps_ had hurt her – had thought they could kidnap her and question her and torture her and get away with it. Well, they had another thing coming.

Revenge was not the Jedi way, Anakin knew this. But he'd be damned if he let those monsters get away with what they'd done to Ahsoka.

They would pay for this.

.

.


	2. I'm A Believer

_Summary_: A collection of Star Wars drabbles inspired by music.

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing!

_A/N_: Drabble number two!

* * *

><p><span>Skywalker Shuffle<span>

by: ibelieveintruelove

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

I'm A Believer – Smash Mouth _(Obi-Wan and Satine)_

**_"Then I saw her face, _**

**_Now I'm a believer"_**

.

.

Obi-Wan wasn't what you would call a cynical man – he was simply a realist. It wasn't that he viewed the world through a negative light; he was just practical and logical. He knew that his dedication to duty and regulation could drive his Master batty at times, but even Qui-Gon accepted this aspect of Obi-Wan as simply part of who he was.

It was this trait that had allowed Obi-Wan to walk away from his love for Siri when he was younger. Once the mission was over and they were safely behind the walls of the Temple once more, the whole idea of a romance seemed unrealistic. And so he moved on with his life, believing that love was simply an ideal that he would never be able to devote himself to.

And then he met Satine. And for once in his life, Obi-Wan understood what all the poets were talking about, and he swore that he would never leave this beautiful, intelligent, loving, and sometimes infuriating, woman, for anything.

But she chose to leave him instead. So Obi-Wan moved on, again, this time with the knowledge that love was more than an ideal, because ideals had never hurt him so much.

.

.


	3. Your Guardian Angel

_Summary_: A collection of Star Wars drabbles inspired by music.

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing!

_A/N_: Drabble number three!

* * *

><p><span>Skywalker Shuffle<span>

by: ibelieveintruelove

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _(Anakin and Padmé)_

**_"I will never let you fall, _****_I'll stand up with you forever._**

**_I'll be there for you through it all, e_****_ven if saving you sends me to heaven"_**

.

.

Anakin never knew it, but Padmé took her pet name of "Angel" very seriously. Anakin was always off saving the galaxy – and more often than not saving _her_, that there never seemed to be anyone there to save him. And so, when they exchanged vows at Varykino on that fateful day after Geonosis, she had made a promise to herself that she would be the one to save him. Because as strong and brave and powerful as Anakin was, inside he was still the scared, fragile little boy she had found shivering in her starship all those years ago.

Sometimes, she was afraid that she wasn't doing enough, would never be able to do enough, to truly save Anakin. He reassured her that just her being there, just her loving him, was all he needed. But she wasn't so sure. All she knew was that she would never stop fighting for him, no matter how bad things got. Anakin was her world, and she would give everything, _anything_, to save him.

.

.


	4. Move Bitch

_Summary_: A collection of Star Wars drabbles inspired by music.

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing!

_A/N_: Drabble number four! Again, this is one of those song choices that I would never normally pair with Star Wars. And it yielded some very...interesting results. Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><span>Skywalker Shuffle<span>

by: ibelieveintruelove

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Move Bitch – Ludacris _(Anakin and Padmé)_

**_"Oh no! The fight's out_**

**_I'ma 'bout to punch yo... lights out!"_**

.

.

Padmé had been staring at her all night, noting her every move, and she finally could not take it anymore. It seemed that Senator Lee was not interested in improving relations between the Senators and the Jedi, but was more interested in trying to talk her way into her husband's pants.

Well, not if she had anything to say about it.

Moving gracefully through the crowd, Padmé forced a smile on to her face and approached Anakin and the Senator. Anakin's face instantly lit up when he saw her, and it didn't escape Lee's notice.

_Good,_ Padmé inwardly snarled.

"Anakin, love, how are you?" Padmé smiled, blatantly ignoring her colleague. Anakin's eyes widened at her informal way of addressing him, but he said nothing and merely played along.

"Senator Amidala," he grinned, grabbing her hand and pressing a kiss to it. "As beautiful as always, I see."

"Oh Anakin, how many times have I asked how to call me Padmé?" she simpered, keeping hold of his hand.

"My apologies, Padmé," Anakin smiled. "Allow me to make it up to you with a dance?"

"It would be my pleasure," she smiled. As Anakin turned to escort her to the floor, Padmé caught sight of Lee's face – a mixture of shock, jealousy, and anger.

_Serves you right_, Padmé thought. _Stay the kriff away from my husband!_

.

.


End file.
